moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Bison Tank
Last Bastion |role = Anti-armor |useguns = 110mm cannon with ReLoader |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 470 |armortype = Medium |speed = 4 |turn = * 8 (unit) * 9 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $900 |time = 0:32 |produced = Foehn War Factory |groundattack = |cooldown = 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds) |range = 6, radius 0.3 |ability = * Releases nanoids to repair itself at the rate of 6 hit points every 2.25 frames for 70 frames (187 hit points over 4.7 in-game seconds) when the Bison Tank's hit points are lower than 50% ** Nanoid self-repairs are three times more effective if the Bison Tank is stationary * Repaired twice as fast by Nanocharge |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = *Bu7loos (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = George "Seòras" Exley }} The Bison Heavy Tank is the main battle tank of the Last Bastion. Official description Last Bastion's Bison Tanks were designed in a way that prefers stationary combat rather than battling on the move. When the Bison Tank is heavily damaged, it releases its own nanomachines which will begin to rapidly repair the damaged areas. These nanomachines work faster and with increased effectiveness if the Bison Tank is not moving during the process. They are capable of restoring a Bison's armor and weapon systems completely to a fully operational state, however the duration of their effect is not infinite. If a Bison is continuously under fire and on the move, a moment will come when the nanoids will need to recharge, temporarily ceasing the repairs. This makes the decision of keeping a Bison division in one spot or on the move crucial to this tank's survival.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Bison Tank has a huge health pool of 450 hit points, a nanoid repair system for self repair and a fast cannon. Coupled with Mastodons and the Nanocharge support power, they can become an immense wall of armor capable of withstanding plenty of punishment while delivering a barrage of pain of their own. The Bison is excellent for dealing with other tanks when stationary because the Bison suffers in pursuits due to its slow speed (tied with the Qilin Tank), and the repair nanoids don't work as well while the tank is moving. In spite of its formidable armor and anti-vehicle weaponry, do note that the Bison can still be outgunned and kited easily by faster tanks with longer ranges, such as Abrams Tanks. Despite what's stated above, the Bison is arguably the strongest Tier 1 tank, whether in hot pursuit or stationary. Assessment Trivia * The American bison is a North American species of bison that once roamed the grasslands of North America in massive herds. * In the game files, the Bison Tank is referred to as "Roach". See also Other Foehn main battle tanks: * Cyclops Walker * Draco Tank External links * Official showcase of the Bison Tank prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:蛮牛重型坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Last Bastion Category:Main Battle Tanks